If I Were A Girl?
by upeekaboo
Summary: “Ya Naruto-lah! Naruto Uzumaki, masa’ kau lu--hei, kenapa suaraku jadi cempreng seperti ini?” Jawab gadis tersebut sambil menyentuh bibir pink-nya.


**

* * *

**

If I Were A Girl?

_Kishimoto Masashi_—**Naruto **

_Nadh's Brain_—**If I Were A Girl?**

Inspirated by :

_Beyonce_—**If I Were A Boy**

**.BrunoNadhGravano.**

* * *

"Sasuke~!!" Teriak Naruto seraya menelusuri koridor rumah Sasuke untuk sampai ke depan kamar orang yang dituju. Ia berlari sambil meloncat-loncat dengan tidak jelas, sehingga membuat Fugaku melihat keadaan rumahnya.

"Oh, Naruto—dikira siapa." Ujar Fugaku sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto yang sudah _standby_ di depan kamar Sasuke.

"Oh, Paman Fugaku—kukira siapa. Hehe.." Balas Naruto sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang bersih. "Sasuke! Hoi, aku datang~!"

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas, "Datang juga? Ayo, masuk!"

Naruto menggangguk kesal sambil menggerutu, "Iya, nggak usah segalak itu, dong!—Dahh, Paman! Aku mengerjakan tugas dulu, yah~!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Fugaku kemudian memasuki kamar Sasuke. Balasan dari Fugaku hanyalah senyum kecil.

"Andai saja, anak periang itu perempuan..."

#

"Jelaskan ciri-ciri pohon mangga!"

"Ya... gitu, deh!"

"Huft, selanjutnya. Dimana tempat yang baik untuk menanam pohon mangga?"

"Ahh—aku lebih menantikan buahnya saja. Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal tersebut?"

"Apa rasa mangga tersebut jika ditanam di tempat yang kering?"

"Yaelah, rasanya tetep mangga! Masa berubah jadi ramen? Eh, tapi asik, tuh.."

"Warna buah tersebut?"

"Mejikuhibiniu, kali?"

"Jelaskan cara mem—"

"Persetan dengan pohon mangga! Lalala~"

"DOBE!" Bentak Sasuke keras. Naruto jatuh terhempas dari kasur empuk Sasuke ke lantai yang tidak ada empuknya sama sekali. Ini membuatnya meraung kesakitan.

"Aduhh~! Teme bego! Ngapain pake ngagetin segala? Kalo aku jantungan gimana? Kalo mati gimana? Kalo—"

"DIAM! Hei, kau ini serius mengerjakan tugas tidak, sih? Aku jadi kesal!" Seru Sasuke tidak kalah kencangnya dengan gaduhan Naruto.

Naruto kembali naik ke kasur Sasuke dan duduk di samping Sasuke yang sudah bermuka kusut. Naruto hanya memainkan jarinya yang terasa menarik untuk dimainkan.

"Aku juga kesal. Habisnya, masa' hanya laki-laki saja yang mendapat tugas dari Kurenai-sensei? Mana tugasnya berat lagi! _'Mendeskripsikan Sebuah Pohon Mangga'_—cih, _Damn It_! Sedangkan yang perempuan, yang lebih menyukai kegiatan berkebun, tidak diberi tugas apa-apa! Kalau kerja berkelompok seperti ini, aku akan meminta Ino untuk mengerjakan semuanya. Huh, sebel! Jadi—" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan kalimat menggantung di akhirannya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasuke untuk menanyakan kelanjutan kalimat Naruto—mungkin ia penasaran.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan usil, membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Naruto menarik nafasnya sedalam mungkin dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Aku benci! Aku ingin jadi seorang perempuan! Yeah—dengar itu, Teme! PEREMPUAN!!!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hah, ada-ada saja kau."

"Habisnya, semua sensei yang kukenal hanya membela cewek! Sedangkan yang cowok, apaan? Huh! Tidak adil!" Seru Naruto dengan suara yang _cempreng._

Sasuke merasa janggal dengan hal tersebut.

Kenapa suara Naruto menjadi seperti seorang WANITA?

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Kau...siapa?" Tanya Sasuke kepada seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya—dengan baju yang terlihat kebesaran dan celana yang sangat tidak pantas untuk tubuh mungilnya.

"Ya Naruto-lah! Naruto Uzumaki, masa' kau lu—hei, kenapa suaraku jadi cempreng seperti ini?" Jawab gadis tersebut sambil menyentuh bibir pink-nya.

"Na.. Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

Oke, mari kita lihat terlebih dahulu apa yang dilihat Sasuke sampai melongo seperti itu.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, rambutnya dikuncir 2 sehingga membuatnya manis.

Masing-masing pipinya terdapat 3 goresan seperti kumis kucing serta pipinya yang merona merah, membuatnya imut.

Matanya yang biru cerah dan membulat besar, sehingga membuatnya lucu.

Badannya yang mungil, yang dilapisi baju dan celana yang terlihat kebesaran, membuatnya menggemaskan untuk semua orang.

Dan ciri-ciri tersebut sangat mirip dengan Naruto—ini membuat Sasuke yakin, kalau gadis tersebut adalah Naruto.

Tetapi,

Kenapa seorang Naruto bisa menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik seperti ini?

Pipi Sasuke merona merah melihat Naruto dalam wujud seorang wanita.

"Waw! Lihat, Teme! Kalau aku ke sekolah seperti ini, pasti aku sudah mengalahkan Sakura. Hohoho.." Ujar Naruto girang sambil memutar tubuhnya di cermin Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terpaku melihat Naruto saat ini.

Naruto yang sadar akan Sasuke yang melongo, langsung asal berkata, "Kau suka padaku, yah?"

Sasuke masih terpaku.

"Hello.. Masih idup?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke depan wajah Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, tangan Sasuke langsung meraih tangan Naruto dan mencengkramnya.

"ARGH!—Sakit! Pelan-pelan, dong." Keluh Naruto dengan gaya 'seorang-wanita-sedang-kesakitan'.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini kepadamu, tapi takdir berkata lain, dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tubuh Naruto dan memangkunya. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, hanya memberikan Naruto ciuman yang lembut. Bibir mungil Naruto dikecup dan lidah Sasuke mulai menjelajahi mulut Naruto.

Sebagai seorang manusia, kita harus bernapas untuk hidup—yah, jika Naruto tidak melepaskan ciuman dari Sasuke, mungkin saja mereka bisa mati.

Ciuman yang singkat, namun terasa panjang.

"Teme... Baka.." Gumam Naruto pelan sambil menurunkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena ia sangat malu.

Seringaian muncul di wajah Sasuke. "Mau melakukannya?"

Naruto kembali terheran dengan ucapan Sasuke, "Ma..maksudmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia membuka kaosnya perlahan. Sengaja untuk menggoda Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui maksud Sasuke langsung menyetop kegiatan Sasuke dan menurunkan kembali kaosnya. "Hehe, gini-gini aku masih perjaka, bukan perawan, oke? Jangan, yah~?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. "Jujur, aku lebih suka Naruto cowok. Tapi, jadi cewek juga bukan hal yang buruk. Kau manis." Ucap Sasuke datar, kemudian—secepat kilat—mengecup pipi Naruto yang lembut.

"TEME! Jangan suka cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, yah!" Seru Naruto kesal, membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

#

"Huft! Akhirnya tugas menjijikan tersebut sudah selesai. Saatnya bersantai.." Ujar Naruto sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Sasuke.

Menggoda iman Sasuke—melihat seorang gadis terlentang di atas kasurnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sasuke menaiki kasurnya dan merangkak ke arah Naruto, hingga membuat Sasuke berada di atas, sedangkan Naruto berada di bawah.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang, aku nggak mau!!" Seru Naruto sambil memukul dada Sasuke.

"Sifat kekanakanmu tetap tidak berubah—walaupun luarnya berubah 100%" Kata Sasuke sambil mencium kembali bibir Naruto.

Kali ini, ciumannya berbeda. Lembut, tapi lumat. Awalnya memang lembut, tetapi semakin lama semakin ganas hingga satu sama lain melumat.

Bibir Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto, kemudian lidahnya memasuki area mulut Naruto. Setelah bertemu lidah dengan lidah, Sasuke langsung memulai _'adu lidah'_ dengan Naruto.

Keduanya melepaskan lumatan satu sama lain.

"Cukup." Satu kata dari Naruto membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kembali.

Suara Naruto, kembali!

Dan—oh, lihat tubuhnya! Sudah kembali normal menjadi seorang lelaki kembali.

Refleks, Sasuke memeluk Naruto hingga membuat Naruto tertindih. "Kau kembali, dobe! Kembali..."

Naruto merasa sesak dipeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat. "Lepaskan! Hari ini kau selalu berusaha membunuhku! Aku sesak!!"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dengan berat hati—namun pancaran wajahnya menampakkan kalau ia sangat senang.

"Aku sudah kembali menjadi seorang lelaki. Lantas, kau masih menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

Keraguan Naruto ditepis oleh Sasuke yang kembali memeluknya dengan erat, "Tidak."

Naruto merasa terhenyak mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Karena aku mencintaimu, bukan hanya sekedar menyukaimu lagi."

#

"Memangnya kau sudah menjadi laki-laki?" Tanya Sasuke iseng.

"Hm? Iyalah! Lihat, tubuhku sudah seperti ini!" Balas Naruto dengan kesal.

"Coba, apakah benar kau ini lelaki?" Tanya Sasuke kembali sambil menarik celana Naruto dan mengintip apa yang ada didalam.

"Te...TEME!!!"

#

Takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka berdua.

Masih dalam sebuah tanda tanya, bagaimana cara Naruto bisa berubah menjadi seorang perempuan dan berubah kembali menjadi seorang lelaki?

* * *

"KUALAT SAMA NADH!!"

Iya, nooh. Naruto jadi cewek gara-gara kualat sama Nadh. Huft!

Kenapa bisa kualat?

Karena, NARUTO KELAMAAN NGEJAR SASUKE-NYA!! Kapan adegan SASUNARU bakal muncul di komik sensei??? Kapan, sensei? KAPAN??!! (meluk kaki Bang Kishi)

Fic-nya saya ketik dengan tergesa-gesa dan membutuhkan waktu hanya dalam 1 jam saja. Soalnya, ini pelampiasan saya terhadap fic saya yang **'KSSUS'**, che!

ARGHH!! KESELL!! WB!! (ditakol karena tereak pas jam stenga 12 malem, nyampe-nyampe nge-publish-nya jam stenga 9 pagi--karena ngantuk)

(maap, author stress. Jadi tulisannya gak bermutu)

Oh, iya! Nadh memperingati hari kelahiran **Paul Jackson Pollock**, pelukis dari Amerika. Happy b'day! (ih, ngucapin met ultah sama orang yang uda meninggal?)

* * *

**If I Were A Girl?**

**.BrunoNadhGravano.**

* * *


End file.
